King of the Long-Beards
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: One of Erebor's mines has collapsed. Bilbo has been called to rescue the dwarfs, but what happens when the King is trapped inside too? Bagginshield! Warning: some angst


Bilbo blinked his eyes open as he heard a loud racket outside his guest room chambers. "What the heck?" he muttered, getting out of bed and shrugging on some clothes. He opened the door to see hundreds, if not thousands, of dwarfs running in every single direction possible. At first, Bilbo assumed it was a criminal they were chasing, but the longer he stood there, the more he realized the dwarfs were shouting down towards the mines. Bravely, Bilbo reached out and caught a blond dwarf by the shoulder. "Excuse me," Bilbo began, using his old hobbit-y manners. "But what is going on?"

"One of the mines has collapsed," the blond dwarf answered, nodding his head towards the mine just in the hall below them. "Hundreds are dead, but several are trapped."

"Where is the King?" Bilbo asked, wondering why Thorin hadn't come to get his help since Bilbo could fit through small spaces.

"In the mine," the blond dwarf said hurriedly. "We've almost reached him but-"

Bilbo didn't have time to hear the rest for the blond dwarf got pushed ahead of a group, and Bilbo found himself in the hands of Bifur. The hobbit barely put enough force in to shut his chamber door when Bifur started hauling him off. "Bifur, what are you doing?"

The old dwarf said a string of words in Khuzdul which Bilbo didn't understand.

Instead, Bilbo nodded as he figured Bifur was leading him to someone who could speak the language of Man; he hoped it was another company member. "Who are you taking me to?" he asked.

"Dwalin."

Bilbo frowned. What would Dwalin want with him? He didn't give his mind much of a chance to answer because Bifur had placed him in front of the ever-intimidating-but-not-like-Thorin Dwalin.

"Good, you're here," the warrior dwarf said, grabbing Bilbo's arm and pulling him towards a small opening where a bunch of dwarfs were huddled around. "I want you to find as many dwarfs as you can. I have been given strict orders by the King to evacuate every dwarf from the mine."

"What about-"

"He wishes to be the last one," Dwalin said, bowing his head a bit. "Can you do that, Burglar?"

The small hobbit gulped. "He wants to be last?" he asked incredulously.

"Hobbit, can you do that?" Dwalin repeated, this time with more force. "If you cannot, I fear you have caused the death of many dwarfs including the King."

At those words, the dwarfs beside the warrior dwarf tightened their grips on their axes and swords, all watching the hobbit closely.

"I-I... I will do it," Bilbo stuttered, taking a deep breath and began to crawl through the small opening in the rocks that barred the entrance to the mine. He coughed as he inhaled the dirt and dust from the fallen structures. "Hello?" he coughed out, blearily glancing around. "Hello?" he called again. He turned his head to several dwarfs shouting their presence.

"Here," one dwarf whispered beside Bilbo, holding out his hand to the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded and noticed the dwarf was sporting a broken leg. "Let's get you out," he said, taking a firm hold of the dwarf's hand. "Ready?"

The dwarf nodded, and Bilbo began to pull his arm until he was able to push the dwarf through the small opening. "Thank you," the dwarf said in return, and Bilbo nodded.

That was the routine for the hobbit for an hour until Bilbo had to actually venture out into the collapse area. From what he was told, only ten dwarfs were left and most were undeclared as alive or dead. Preparing himself to see dead and mangled bodies, Bilbo slowly inched forward into the area. He went some ways before he heard a cough; Bilbo stopped and listened. "Hello?" he called out when the cough didn't come again. He glanced around him and saw a dwarf moving under a rock. "Here," he said, approaching the dwarf.

"No," the dwarf said gruffly.

"I must help you," Bilbo said, trying to climb over debris that lay in front of the hurt dwarf. "Please."

"Help... the others," coughed the voice.

Getting closer to the dwarf with his legs trapped underneath a large stone slab, Bilbo let out a strangled gasp as Thorin weakly smiled at him and pointed to the area to his left. "Th-Thorin-"

"Bilbo... do it," the King ordered. "They're over... there. S-six are d-dead." When Bilbo did not move, Thorin tried to sound commanding. "Halfling. Now."

The hobbit nodded slowly, still not believing that his King was trapped under a boulder. "I'll be back," he said numbly, stepping past Thorin and heading towards the four dwarfs. Slowly but successfully, Bilbo was able to carry one dwarf at a time to the small entryway and slide each one out, but by the time he returned to Thorin, he was bone-tired. "Th-Thorin..." he breathed, seeing the dwarf's body. "Thorin?"

"B-Bilbo..." Thorin coughed. "You must... move the rock," he said gently.

Bilbo nodded slowly and glanced at the rock; a solid piece of deck from the mines and it looked far too heavy for even a dwarf to carry. "Shall I get help from the others?" he suggested.

"No," Thorin said. "The dwarfs cannot fit through the opening; that is why I ordered Dwalin to find you. This mine is very fragile. Moving the rocks in the entryway might cause others to collapse," he explained, pointing at a long column of stone above him. "I need you to move the stone."

The other gulped in uncertainty and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Where do I start?" he asked, unsure and very afraid to cause Thorin more harm than necessary.

The dwarf king pointed to his left side. "Just push it. Don't lift it," he commanded softly. "Bilbo, please," he said softly, seeing tears come to Bilbo's eyes as the hobbit's face held certain fear. "I need you to do this."

"But what if I hurt you further?" Bilbo asked, a few tears falling from his eyes and the hobbit quickly brushed them away.

"My legs are already broken," Thorin replied tiredly. "I am as hurt as I can get. Please, my halfling. Help me."

Bilbo nodded again and crouched beside the slab of stone. "Ready?" he asked, glancing at Thorin who nodded. "Okay," Bilbo said and began to push the stone with all his might. For a good while, nothing happened but slowly Bilbo took forward steps and was able to slowly inch the stone from his King. He swore he felt a muscle pop and pull as he pushed and pushed the rock away. He was amazed at himself for pushing the stone so long as it became a bit easier after a while. With one last huff and puff, the stone fell to the floor beside Thorin with a boom, and Bilbo was careful not to collapse on the dwarf's legs. The hobbit made sure the stone was entirely off the dwarf king before kneeling beside Thorin and brushing back a lock of grey hair away from the dwarf's face. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.

Thorin nodded. "Perfect," he said with a weak smile and eyes half-lidded, his hand reaching up to caress Bilbo's tear-stained cheek. "Let's go," he stated more than commanded.

"Yes," Bilbo said hurriedly. "Yes."

Taking a very deep breath, Bilbo was able to get a dead-weight Thorin on his back in just two tries. Taking another deep breath, the hobbit slowly began the long walk to the small entryway. "Tho... rin?" he panted as he slowly maneuvered around stones. "Are... you... al... right...?"

"I'm fine," Thorin replied. "Don't talk. You'll become tired easily."

"J... ust... making... sure... you... 're... a... live..." Bilbo huffed out, whimpering as he felt his ankle snap.

"You can feel my breath on your neck, can't you?" Thorin asked, and Bilbo nodded painfully. "Then, you know I am alive."

"H... how..."

"Later, Bilbo," Thorin grunted as the hobbit climbed over a large piece of debris. "When... we're out of here."

Bilbo nodded in agreement and kept trudging on. Right... left... right... left... he kept telling himself as the light of the entryway drew nearer. With the heavy lifting and lack of water, Bilbo grew light-headed but knew he had to get Thorin out of the mines... then he could pass out. Slowly, he began to really slow down and almost drag himself towards the small crack. Once, he nearly fell forward had it not been for Thorin's encouraging words. Finally, Bilbo made it to the small opening in the rock wall. "H-here," he said, dropping down to his knees and slowly putting Thorin on the stone floor. He fell forward once the heavy dwarf king was off.

"Bilbo...?" Thorin whispered, licking his parched lips.

"F-fine," Bilbo muttered, tiredly getting up on his knees. "Just... let me catch... my breath."

"Laddie!" Bilbo heard Dwalin shout. "Is he alright?"

"Y-yes!" the hobbit half-heartedly shouted back. "Let's get you out before they start to complain."

Thorin smiled softly. "You will be following me, right?" he asked, not wanting his Bilbo to stay in the mine.

"I'll be in front of you," Bilbo assured with a light smile. He backed up against the small opening and grasped Thorin's cloak in his fists. "Ready?"

"Yes," Thorin replied.

Bilbo took a deep breath and began to inch himself backwards through the pain in his ankle. He felt the warmth of the clean air of the mountain as he backed into the center of the crowd of the many dwarfs that were left. He took extra care in pulling Thorin out of the collapsed mine, wary of the edges of the opening. Bilbo barely got Thorin's booted feet out when the dwarfs around nearly swarmed around them. "No," Bilbo whimpered, reaching for the King as the dwarfs moved him aside.

"Stop!" Dwalin shouted, shoving away the dwarfs until he grasped Bilbo by the collar. "Make way! Get a stretcher!" the warrior dwarf barked before looking at Bilbo with anger and a little fear in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"H-he was under a rock," Bilbo said, trying to wriggle out of Dwalin's grasp. "His legs are broken."

The warrior dwarf let the halfling go and moved towards the King as the dwarfs appeared with a stretcher. "Your Majesty," he said, nodding to another dwarf to stand at Thorin's feet. "We must get you up."

Thorin nodded and braced himself. "Alright."

Dwalin sent the other dwarf a nod and together, they hoisted the King on the stretcher. "Take him to the his quarters. Now," he commanded. "Halfling, you stay here."

"Bilbo..." Thorin, having heard Dwalin, called weakly, holding out his hand to Bilbo as the dwarfs carried him.

The hobbit didn't even take one look at the warrior dwarf as he limped forward and grasped Thorin's hand tightly. "You'll by alright, Your Majesty," he said, letting fresh tears stream down his face. "I know you will be."

Thorin sent him a grateful smile and closed his eyes, though he kept a firm grip on Bilbo's small hand. He nearly drifted off into sleep had it not been for the dwarfs shouting orders around to 'make way for the King'. Thorin grumbled then smiled when he heard Bilbo's small laugh. "Am I that funny?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at Bilbo who shook his head. He glanced around him and knew they were almost to the chambers. He heard the dwarfs open the door and he saw the familiar ceiling of his chambers.

"Get him into the bedroom," one dwarf said. "You," he said, pulling Bilbo, who looked very frightened, aside causing the hobbit's hand to detach from Thorin's. "Stay out here-"

"No," Thorin ordered gruffly, his voice scratchy. "He stays with me."

The dwarf bowed his head. "My apologies, Your Majesty," he said, motioning for the dwarfs to enter the room.

Bilbo sent Thorin a small and grateful smile as the dwarfs to place the dwarf king on the grand bed. He watched with uncertain fear in the pit of his stomach as Thorin bit his bottom lip to suppress all the pain he felt in his body. Bilbo hated to see him suffer, especially when they had been secretly courting behind everyone's backs. He knew Thorin had preferred to wait and surprise the Company, but with this injury, Bilbo knew their secret romance would come up sooner rather than later. He forced a smile on his face when the dwarfs bowed and left the chambers. Slowly and shakily, Bilbo came to Thorin's bedside and touched the dwarf's dusty cheek. "You'll be okay," he said softly, his voice quivering slightly.

"Then you not need worry about me," Thorin whispered gently. "I have seen you limping. Are you hurt?"

"Just a sprained ankle," Bilbo answered and rolled his eyes when Thorin pointing to the chair beside the bed. "I'm fine. I need to be up when Oin comes."

"No," Thorin reprimanded, pointing to the chair. "Sit."

Bilbo muttered as he sat down, wincing slightly at the pain in his ankle.

"I'll have Oin look at it," Thorin said, watching Bilbo closely as the hobbit's emerald eyes glittered with tears. "I'm going to be fine, Bilbo. Whatever will happen, we'll get through it together." He offered Bilbo a small and comforting smile as he saw the hobbit's bottom lip tremble. "Don't cry, Love. I'll be fine, just like you said."

Nothing in the world could have stopped a helpless sob escape Bilbo's throat.

"Bilbo-" Thorin began, his arm reaching towards the hobbit just as Oin, Dis, Fili, Kili, and healers walked in. Thorin sighed and glanced at Bilbo who had wiped his eyes free of tears before looking at Oin.

"Dwalin tells me your legs are broken," Oin said, setting his medical supplies on the bed. "Can you feel your legs, Thorin?"

"Yes," came the gritted answer as Oin pressed down on one. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing that," he growled.

Oin tossed him a glare. "I have to make sure-"

"I'm not lying?!" Thorin grunted, his face contorting in pain. "Stop it!"

"Your Majesty," Oin huffed, annoyingly looking at Thorin. "You're legs are broken. Either they are going to heal or your spine gives out."

Thorin's face changed. "What?" he asked quietly, glancing at Bilbo whose mouth was slightly parted as he looked at the medical dwarf. "Oin... you don't mean...?"

"Brother, the dwarfs want to know the condition of their king," Dis said, coming up to the bed. "Your people need orders on what to do with the mines. If what Oin says is true, Fili is next-"

"No!" Thorin growled, glowering at his sister and Oin. "No, he is too young."

"He is of age when Thror took the crown," Dis argued. "Thorin this is very serious. A boulder crushed your legs, and Mahal knows how you are able to feel them."

Thorin looked away as if to say he didn't want any part of this, at least not now.

"Do not ignore me," Dis commanded irritably. "I am your sister, and I am also the mother of the next heir." She sighed and glanced at Bilbo for some encouragement, but the hobbit shook his head. "You need Fili to take your place as King under the Mountain. Oin is certain your legs will heal with time... Thorin, a very, very long time. Erebor needs a king that can do everything you have been trying to do for the past four months. By Eru, you're not even fully healed from the Battle of Five Armies!"

Thorin grumbled.

Dis huffed. "Fili is ready to take your place-"

"Why should he?" Thorin spat.

"Have you been listening to me?" Dis asked angrily. "Thorin, we don't know if you'll be able to walk after your legs heal. And for the next few years, you'll be confined to your chambers! Do you understand now? Do you understand why Fili has to take your place as King?" She sat on the edge of the bed, just out of the way of a bustling Oin. "Brother, Erebor needs a King _now,_ especially when a mine has collapsed. Let your nephew become King."

Thorin clenched his jaw tightly. "I'll think about it," he said lowly, glaring at Dis. "But I won't make any promises."

His sister nodded and gently patted his chest. "That's a start," she said before standing and exiting the room, Fili and Kili following her.

"Bilbo-" Thorin began.

"Alright, laddie," Oin interrupted, spreading out his tools. "I am going to set both legs. It will be extremely painful."

"I'll just step outside," Bilbo said quietly, side-stepping to the door.

"No, Bilbo," Thorin called, but the hobbit had already disappeared out of the room. "Wait..."

"As I was saying," Oin continued, waiting for the Thorin to stop looking at the door. "This will be very painful, so I want you to bite this." Oin placed a thick slab of wood between Thorin's teeth.

"Whre's Dhis," Thorin managed with the wood in his mouth.

Oin rolled his eyes. If the King, for the time being, was going to comply, he wasn't going to make this easy. "She's outside," the medical dwarf said. "Can't it wait?"

Thorin grumbled and nodded.

"Alright, shut it. I am going to begin," Oin said.

* * *

Bilbo sat in the corner of the sitting room with his knees drawn close to his chest, waiting patiently for this day to be over. He cringed every time he heard Thorin's roars of pain, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take to hear his intended's screams. Jerking out of his thoughts as Kili sat down next to him, Bilbo tried to assure the young dwarf he was okay when a small sob escaped his lips.

"Uncle will be fine, Bilbo," Kili assured, wrapping a comforting arm across Bilbo's shoulders. "He's gotten through most things before."

"Yeah," Fili added, sitting down on the other side of Bilbo. "He's just..."

"In pain..." Bilbo sniffled.

"Bilbo-" the brothers began.

The hobbit grimaced as another roar pierced his ears. "I... I can't stay here and... hear him in pain," he said quickly, standing up and nearly running for the door. He flung the heavy door open and ran as far away from the royal chambers as he could until he could not hear Thorin anymore. Sinking to the floor again, dwarfs still traveling back and forth from the mines and through the halls, Bilbo cried softly to himself. For about three hours he sat there, occasionally wiping his eyes and glancing around at the passing dwarfs, thinking about Thorin and how much their relationship would change. With some convincing and loads of stubbornness, Fili would become King and Kili would be next, Thorin would stay inside the royal chambers until he could walk again, and Bilbo would be there to keep him company.

"Bilbo?"

The small being looked up to see Dis standing in front of him.

"Oin is finished," she said, and Bilbo nodded. "Thorin is asking for you."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not ready," he said quietly.

Dis sighed and squatted. "I had planned on passing a decision tonight in front of the council," she explained. "Fili would be able to get knowledge about the mines today, so he can be ready for the morning." She studied Bilbo closely though the hobbit had buried his face in his folded arms on his knees. "Bilbo, you are the only one who can make him see that this is the best choice for Erebor. Honestly, if my brother went with his stubborn ways and gone against Oin's words, he'll be permanently declared paralyzed. Mahal knows how lucky he was to not have injured his spine." She smiled at Bilbo as the hobbit slowly lifted his head. "Can you please at least try to get him to see that he can't run the kingdom in his condition?"

The hobbit shook his head. "In a little while, Dis," he said. "I'm still trying to recover."

"Well, recover in his arms," the female dwarf said softly, resting a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Besides, he's told Oin of your ankle... and he has confessed to us of your secret courting."

Bilbo smiled to himself at the stubborn dwarf spilling their three-month secret to his sister. "Dis, please tell him I'll be there soon," he sighed. "I just need time to clear my thoughts."

Dis nodded and stood up, returning to the royal chambers. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open Thorin's bedroom door and lightly grimaced at the dwarf propped up on the bed, only wearing his briefs. She gave her brother a sad smile.

"Where is he?" Thorin asked in a quiet voice, searching Dis' face for answers. "Is he alright?"

His sister thought about how to answer that question before she finally sighed. "No, he's not alright," she answered truthfully because Bilbo would argue he was fine. "I am pretty sure all of this has traumatized him. He's really scared about losing you, Thorin," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "He cares for you, Brother."

"I know," Thorin said, twiddling his thumbs. "I... I shouldn't have been down there."

Dis shook her head. "Thorin, do not blame yourself for this," she said softly. "You had no control over the collapse. You're very lucky you weren't killed."

Thorin grimaced at the thought of dying in the mine. "I can't bare to leave him," he said in nothing but a whisper. "He... I would have given him everything."

"And you will," Dis said. "You still have time, Thorin. Don't give up on something that's worth fighting for." She glanced at the dwarf's bruised and bloodied legs and cringed. "You must be _strong_ for him, Brother. He is very weak after everything he has been through..." A frown suddenly appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Thorin asked worriedly, resisting the urge and pain to get out of bed.

"Speaking of weak... has he had any rest since retrieving all the dwarfs from the mine?" she asked and Thorin shook his head. "I'll be right back. He needs at least _something_ after carrying your big lump around."

After a long three hours of excruciating pain brought on by Oin's "healing techniques", Thorin chuckled quietly at his sister's remark.

Dis returned to the hallway to find Bilbo trudging towards the royal chambers. "You okay?" she asked when the hobbit looked up, his eyes blood-shot from crying and tiredness. "Thorin's worried about you," she said, hoping to make him feel better.

"I know," Bilbo said quietly. "Can I see him?" he asked, entering the chamber with Dis slowly following.

"Sure," the female dwarf said, lightly knocking on the door and pushing it open. "Are you hungry or thirsty? Bilbo?"

The hobbit shook his head as he tried to take his eyes off Thorin's bare, bruised, and broken legs. "No thanks," he whispered, forcing himself to look at Thorin who held immense sadness in his own sapphire eyes.

"Bring him some water, Dis," the dwarf king said. "Please."

Dis nodded and Bilbo rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his back to Thorin's side. He blinked back tears and looked away from the dwarf.

"Bilbo," came that sweet deep voice. "Look at me."

The hobbit slowly turned and looked into Thorin's blue eyes, a silent tear rolling down the hobbit's face. "I can't bear to see you like this," he whispered before a choked sob came out of his throat. He let out more sobs when he felt Thorin's strong hands caress his back comfortingly.

"Thank you, Dis," he heard Thorin say, picturing his intended taking a glass of water from his sister. "Bilbo," he said rather than asked gently. "Water. Here."

Bilbo turned and nearly grabbed the cup of water from the dwarf's hand and chugged it down.

Thorin chuckled and leaned back into the pillows. "Are you tired?" he asked when Bilbo set the empty glass on the bedside table.

"A little," Bilbo said then rolled his eyes at the glare Thorin gave him. "Fine, a lot."

The dwarf smiled and patted the empty space beside him on the bed. "Come," he said softly.

"But Oin-"

"Who cares what Oin says," Thorin replied, pulling back the furs he was laying on. "I know I feel better when you're beside me."

Bilbo blushed at the dwarf's declaration and slid into the bed beside Thorin. "You know," he began, snuggling against Thorin's bare chest. "You told our secret."

"I did," Thorin answered, wrapping his arm around Bilbo.

"You will be punished for telling them without me," the hobbit said saucily, glancing up at the dwarf king.

Thorin made a noise in the back of his throat just short of a growl. "And what will you do to me, exactly?" he asked gruffly. He watched Bilbo trace his bare chest thoughtfully; the hobbit's small fingers twirling the dwarf's chest hair. "Hobbit, I am a very impatient dwarf."

"I know," Bilbo smiled, kissing Thorin's warm shoulder. "Well, I was thinking I could-"

"There you are," Oin interrupted, entering the room with his medical kit. He saw Bilbo beside the King on the bed and shook his head. "Off," he said, pointing a needle at Bilbo. "Thorin needs his rest and Mahal knows what you two will do if you lay together."

Bilbo blushed, kissed Thorin's flushed cheek, and climbed off the bed.

"Thank you," the medical dwarf said. "Now, Thorin tells me you have a sprained ankle?"

Bilbo cringed at the thought of Oin, a dwarf who doesn't care how much physical pain he causes, prodding and bending his aching ankle. "Well... it's a little better now..."

"Bilbo," Thorin growled, glaring at the hobbit who turned around at his voice.

The hobbit groaned and hopped to a chair and plopped down, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at Thorin.

Oin glanced at the swollen ankle and retrieved a wrap before kneeling in front of the hobbit's foot. "Lady Dis would like to know how it is coming along?" Oin asked Bilbo in a hushed tone. "She wants ta know if ye've asked him yet."

"I haven't," Bilbo confessed, sighing a bit and tearing his eyes away from Thorin at the pain of his ankle. He hissed lightly as Oin forced his ankle into a certain position. "But tell her I will, and she'll have her answer by the end of today."

"Alright," Oin said, standing up and admiring his work. "Just stay off that foot and you should be fine in the next few days." The dwarf nodded and gathered his belongings and opened the bedroom door before turning around. "And no bed, you two," he enforced, pointing at both Thorin and Bilbo before closing the door behind him.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf king and smiled weakly. "Um... Thorin..." he began awkwardly, rubbing his hands together. "I have something to speak to you about..."

Thorin scowled. "If it involves Fili taking the crown, I don't want to talk about it," he grunted, crossing his arms over his bare chest and looking away from Bilbo.

"Well, Erebor cannot be ruled by a king who is confined to his bed," Bilbo argued softly. "Thorin, you must let Fili take your place."

"I _earned_ that crown," Thorin growled.

"Yes, you did," Bilbo agreed. "I am not questioning you, but..." He sighed heavily. "Just hear me out Thorin. If Fili were to take your place as King under the Mountain, he can rule under your orders. You can still be in charge of the kingdom..." he reasoned. "Just think of it as you, the proper king, and your nephew, the fake king."

Thorin grumbled, still turned away from Bilbo. "But Erebor deserves the _real_ king."

"Well," the hobbit squeaked, running out of ideas. "The real king is in no condition to physically run the mountain-"

"But _I_ am the _King_," Thorin angrily snapped before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Bilbo, you are the last person I wish to be angry with. Please, drop the subject. Fili is _not_ replacing me as King."

Bilbo sighed in defeat. "Fine, dwarf," he breathed. "You win. I will be in the kitchen, cooking my dinner."

Thorin turned to watch his hobbit go; he felt awful for making Bilbo upset and put-out like that. He grumbled to himself about his own behavior before exhaling loudly. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into several as Thorin sat on the bed alone, the smell of the hobbit's delicious cooking floating through the crack in the door. Thorin ignored his growling stomach and tried to focus on nothing. That didn't work. The dwarf clenched his jaw and began to think about what Bilbo had said before Thorin rudely interrupted him. He thought about the subject for some time before the bedroom door opened and Bilbo walked in with a bowl.

"Hungry?" he asked quietly, carefully treading on what had been a near argument just minutes before and pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"You should be off your ankle," Thorin replied, eyeing Bilbo's wrapped foot.

"I will be," Bilbo answered honestly. "I was just cooking dinner."

"That is what the kitchens are for," the dwarf said, a light smile to his bearded face.

Bilbo smiled softly. "I know, but I wanted-"

"I know," Thorin cut in gently.

The hobbit nodded and offered Thorin a spoonful of soup. "Food?" he asked, the spoon two inches from Thorin's lips.

Thorin grumbled and turned his head away. "I prefer to eat on my own and you know it," he muttered, his blue eyes flitting towards Bilbo's emerald ones with a mischievous twinkle to them. "I am one-hundred-ninety-five years old, hobbit. I know how to eat-" Thorin stopped short as Bilbo licked the spoon clean of the soup; the shiny silver bobbing in and out of his mouth. Thorin threw his head back on the pillow and growled.

"You know I said I would punish you for telling our secret," Bilbo said saucily. "Well, if you don't eat the soup I feed you, you won't eat at all and I won't kiss you goodnight." Thorin lifted his head and looked at the hobbit. "And who knows... I might even use tongues," Bilbo added, getting another spoonful of soup. "Food?" he asked again before lifting the spoonful up to his own lips.

"Fine," Thorin relented in a grumble.

Bilbo smiled triumphantly and brought the spoonful to Thorin's lips. The hobbit watched the dwarf force his lips apart and his mouth open. Bilbo stared into Thorin's dark and unreadable eyes as he fed him the spoonful of soup. "There," he said, putting the spoon back in the bowl. "Good?"

"Yes," the dwarf replied. "Very."

"More?" Bilbo prompted, offering the dwarf another spoonful.

"You."

Bilbo winked at him and ate a few more spoonfuls before offering it again to Thorin.

* * *

"My love," Thorin began, watching Bilbo hop on one foot around the room. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I... don't... know..." he said, hopping to the bed. "Maybe my rooms... or not?" he said after seeing the pathetic look on Thorin's face. "Well, dwarf. I can't sleep here. Oin will-"

A knock on the door prevented the argument. Dis poked her head around the door. "Hi," she said, smiling at both the dwarf and hobbit. "I need to make the announcement to the council in a few minutes. So...? Have we come to a conclusion?"

Bilbo shook his head and sighed heavily as he sat on the bed. "No-"

"Yes," Thorin cut in and Bilbo whirled around.

"What?!" the hobbit squeaked.

Dis nodded and folded her arms, patiently waiting for her brother to continue. "Very well, what shall I tell the council?" she asked.

Thorin let out a defeated sigh and looked down at his lap as he spoke. "Fili is to be crowned King. I... I have stepped down... He... He is Erebor's leader now, but... I will..." Thorin gulped down his emotions. "I will b... be aiding him... And when I heal... I will... I will _not_ take my place as King under the Mountain."

Bilbo and Dis both looked utterly shocked at Thorin's final declaration. "Alright," Dis said slowly. "I'll go hold that meeting." She turned to leave but stopped and faced the dwarf again. "Are you sure, Brother?"

Thorin looked up from his lap, his eyes solemn and dark. "Yes," he said in an unemotional tone, far from how he was really feeling. He watched his sister close the bedroom door before looking at his hobbit. "Are you happy?" he asked.

Bilbo looked taken aback. "Am I happy?" he repeated. "Are you suggesting_ I_ made you do this? I wasn't the one in the mine. Thorin," he said softly, shaking his head and trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. "Do not ask me if I am happy about this, because I am not. I do not want you to sulk here because you can't run your kingdom. But I don't want you to lose all feeling in your legs so that when you do heal, you won't be able to walk again." Bilbo sighed tearfully and looked into Thorin's dark eyes. "Please, Thorin. I am glad you made the decision to step down, but never... _never_ blame this on me."

The dwarf looked away, ashamed for what he had done. "I... I am sorry... my halfling," he apologized in a quiet voice. "I... I did not mean it in that way. I was merely... I... Bilbo this injury is slowly killing me. I..." Thorin let out a puff of emotion that sounded a lot like being close to crying. "I have always gotten through everything and... I faced down Azog for Mahal's sake. But this..."

"Thorin," Bilbo soothed gently, resting his hand on Thorin's bicep. "You have me, remember?" He smiled softly at Thorin whose mouth twitched. "You went against Azog and I came to your rescue. I can do that now. I can help you get through this... We both will get through this."

Thorin nodded quietly and leaned against the pillows, closing his eyes. "Where are you going to sleep?" he croaked. "I... I do not want you far but... Oin says..."

Bilbo shrugged in response to Thorin's trail of words. "I don't know," he confessed. "I can go ask him if it is alright to spend one night with you."

"Don't," Thorin replied almost pleadingly.

"Why not?" the hobbit frowned.

"Because if you stay one night... I would want you to stay every night."

Bilbo tried his hardest to ignore his fluttering heart, the butterflies in his stomach, and the small smile tugging at his lips. "Well," he said with a shy smile. "I would want to stay with you every night as well."

Thorin's eyes brightened as he grinned.

Suddenly the door swung open and Oin walked in with another healer. "I can hear your declarations from outside," he grumbled, setting his medical kit on the bed. "Bilbo," he said sternly.

"Sorry," the hobbit replied, standing up from the bed and rounding the corner to Thorin's side. "Forgot."

Oin nodded and grumbled. "I'm sure of it," he answered. "As I said, I could hear your conversation from out there," he said, pointing to the door. "Loud and clear. Even heard my name come up a few times too."

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged looks and smiled innocently at Oin.

"Don't flatter yourselves," the medical dwarf said, checking Thorin's legs. "No sleeping together until this dwarf is fully healed."

Bilbo nodded then thought for a moment. "Does it count if I get a spare bed and put it against this one?" he asked, referring to where he was standing. "Would that be sleeping with him? I'm technically not on the same bed with him-"

Oin gave him a sharp look.

The hobbit felt Thorin's arm snake around his body. He glanced down at the dwarf who had a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, Bilbo," he said in a heartbreaking tone. "I'll be fine alone."

Bilbo wanted to cry at the pain-filled look in Thorin's eyes. "No-"

"Laddie," Oin interrupted, getting out the thick piece of wood again. "I am afraid this will hurt," he said, placing the wood between Thorin's teeth before returning to the end of the bed.

"Stay," Thorin said with the wood in his mouth, grasping Bilbo's hand tightly. "Don't leave me."

Bilbo smiled tearfully and nodded. "I will never leave you."

* * *

**Two years later...**

Thorin Oakenshield, former King under the Mountain, sat on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling off and Bilbo standing in front of him. The dwarf looked up into his hobbit's eyes; they were filled with encouragement and happiness. Taking a deep breath, Thorin nodded and grasped the crutch Bilbo offered him, finding leverage in both the hobbit's hand and the wooden crutch. Looking at Bilbo once more, Thorin grunted and slowly and shakily stood up. He wobbled a bit as he had not stood in roughly two years.

"How do you feel?" Bilbo asked from his spot at Thorin's side, his hand still clutched by the dwarf.

"Alright," came the unsure answer. "I am afraid..."

"Take your time," Bilbo assured.

Thorin sighed again and looked down at his scarred legs. Two years they hadn't been used. What if he forgot how to walk? What if he _couldn't_ walk? He had had complications in his healing time, most caused by his stubbornness to move and get up, and now, he was actually going to walk. Oin had declared him fully healed four days ago and when Thorin heard the news, he was very reluctant to get out of bed. But... Bilbo had been there with him for the past two years and Thorin was grateful for him, even though they fought on occasion like any normal couple.

Fili, King under the Mountain, had impressed the dwarfs of the council by commanding orders of Erebor's people and army as the mine was cleared and closed safely. As a young dwarf, he was a very good king, most likely following in his uncle's footsteps as a warrior and a leader. He had gotten both advice and out-right orders from Thorin nearly every time he visited his uncle soon after the mine collapse. And as the days turned into months, Fili would occasionally stop by and ask Thorin for some extra thought or any suggestions on what to do, and Thorin was proud that Fili was becoming a real king.

Now, Thorin faced the challenge with walking, and Dis said if he could walk, the kingdom should see their fallen king rise up on his feet for them to see.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, glancing at his hobbit. "What if I can't walk?" he asked, voicing his fears for the first time. "What if I have forgotten?"

"I'm here," he replied with a comforting smile. "I will catch you if you fall, and I will help you learn how to walk."

Thorin nodded quietly and looked down at the carpeted floor at his feet. "I..." he trailed before taking a deep breath. Slowly, Thorin lifted his right leg and set it on the floor ahead. He gasped, not at pain but, as he felt off-kilter. "Bilbo-"

"I have you," the hobbit said, grasping Thorin's arm tightly. "Breathe and relax."

The dwarf nodded quickly and tried with all his might to regain his balance. "I... I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Bilbo encouraged, firmly shaking Thorin's arm for emphasis. "Listen to me. You reclaimed Erebor. You became the greatest king. You can do this, Thorin. I'm right here, and I will _not_ be going anywhere."

Thorin took a deep breath and nodded again. "Alright," he said, unsure of himself. Squeezing Bilbo's hand tightly, Thorin moved his left leg and let out a breath when he didn't feel off. "I did it," he said.

Bilbo smiled widely. "Yes, you did," he agreed. "Come on, love. Use the crutch and my arm. You can do this."

Right. Left. Right. Left.

"I'm walking again, Bilbo. I'm walking again," Thorin realized, a big grin on his face. "I'm doing it!"

Bilbo laughed at his lover's enthusiasm. "Almost there," he encouraged. "A few more steps and the company will see their true king walk."

Thorin truly smiled for the first time in four days. "Yes, their king. Their _healed_ king." Thorin took another deep breath and began to slowly walk to the door. "Bilbo..." he said when the door handle was in reach.

"Yes?"

"W-will you... will you be beside me...?" he asked nervously. "When... when Fili... when Fili presents me...?"

Bilbo smiled. "Of course I will," he said with a firm nod. "Remember, Fili is marrying us."

Thorin nodded and smiled again. "That is right. I cannot wait to be married to you," he declared after taking a few more steps. "My burglar," he said, leaning forward and capturing Bilbo's lips.

The hobbit laughed against him. "Get it out of your system dwarf," he teased. "Wouldn't want to do that in front of your family."

"My family shouldn't care what I do," he replied with a grin. "And it's good that their gruff ex-company leader has found someone he can love."

"Forever, my dear," Bilbo added with a small peck to Thorin's cheek. "Ready?" he asked as he grabbed the doorknob.

Suddenly, Thorin couldn't find his voice or his courage. He weakly nodded and looked to Bilbo for help. "I... What if I... I can't do this... I can't walk out there..." he rambled, trying to back away from the door but with Bilbo's firm grip on his arm, he couldn't get far. "Bilbo... I am not..."

"Thorin," Bilbo reprimanded softly. "You have put this off for four days. You must show the kingdom you can do this. I will be at your side, but you must show your family and people that you are strong and brave."

"I will have my hobbit with me?" Thorin asked.

"Yes," Bilbo replied, moving his hands down the dwarf's arm and squeezing Thorin's hand. "Every step of the way."

The ex-king nodded and stood straight, mustering up the courage to step through the bedroom door and into the common room where the company was waiting. With a very deep breath, Thorin firmly nodded and Bilbo opened the door.

After the creak of the wooden door, shuffling and grunting were heard as the company members stood up to greet their rightful king. Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori all bowed deeply when Thorin, crutch in hand, walked into the common room, Bilbo a few inches away from him.

"Thank you," Thorin managed out, inclining his head the way he once did to his council members.

"Brilliant, my lord," Dwalin said, a proud smile to his face while the others voiced their own agreements as well.

Balin nodded firmly. "Now, before we can begin," the white-haired dwarf began, "Lady Dis has something to ask you?"

Thorin frowned but looked to his sister.

"Thorin, my brother," she began, stepping forward and nearly hugging the ex-king to death. "A decision still has to be made."

"A decision?" Thorin said hesitantly, leaning on his crutch. "What decision? I am no longer king..."

Dis still smiled. "I know, Thorin, but he council would like to know if you are going to _resume_ your place as King."

Thorin gaped. "B-but... Fili... isn't he...?" he rambled, quickly looking to his blond nephew. "You are still...?" he trailed before he saw the crown on Fili's head. Thorin turned back to Dis. "Wh-why...? I thought... I told you..."

"I know you told me two years ago to tell the council that you would never become king again," the female dwarf explained. "But I couldn't do that for you, not even if you begged me. I didn't tell the council of your decision that night. I told Fili what you said, and the poor lad was having nightmares for weeks."

Fili nodded. "Uncle, I'm still not ready to be King. Erebor was just reclaimed not even a decade ago." He smiled at his uncle who was looking down at his own feet. "Erebor needs the proper king; the same king that would have gone to the end of Middle Earth to reclaim her. Please, Uncle. At least consider it."

Thorin glanced to his hobbit who stepped forward and embraced his dwarf. "You'll be fine," Bilbo whispered into Thorin's ear. "I will be here no matter what." He pulled back and softly kissed Thorin's lips.

"I..." Thorin began dryly, glancing ever few seconds at Bilbo for encouragement. "I... I will."

Loud cheers erupted in the room and each company member had a smile on their face as Thorin stood straight and tall with Bilbo at his side.

"Let's go then!" Kili said, standing up and grabbing Fili's elbow.

"Someone's impatient," Fili joked as his brother dragged him out the door, followed by the company and Dis.

Thorin suddenly hesitated about following the group. "I... Bilbo... I can't do this," he whispered nervously. "I can't face my people..." He looked at Bilbo and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I don't think I can... I mean... What if I... fall?"

Bilbo smiled softly and cupped Thorin's face in his small hands. "I will be beside you; you will not fall," he promised. "I will help you-"

"Erebor needs to see their King walk on his own," Thorin grumbled, turning his face away and seriously having doubts about going. "I... I can't go out there and make a fool of myself. Fili is King. I shouldn't just waltz in and take the title from him..."

"I thought you said you earned that crown," Bilbo pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Thorin glared at him. "That was two years ago," he replied. "Now... I am sure the dwarfs have gotten used to him being King."

Bilbo smiled thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said, slinking his arm in Thorin's elbow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know there are a lot of dwarfs who would prefer you as their King," Bilbo said. "Now, enough fretting. Let's go."

Thorin didn't budge.

"Thorin," Bilbo prompted gently. "Fili has the ceremony ready, and if you do not wish to marry me, I under-"

Dry lips fiercely pressed against his moist ones as Thorin growled his objection. "Don't you dare threaten me with that," Thorin snarled, making Bilbo giggled and tug his hand.

"Well," the hobbit said. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Ready, Uncle?" Fili asked, holding out his hand to Thorin as the dwarf slowly walked onto the platform in front of all of Erebor. "It's now or never."

Thorin nodded, looking to Bilbo for support. "I'm ready," he said, grasping Fili's hand and showing himself to the dwarfs of Erebor for the first time in two years. Once he stood in view of everyone, the grand hall was filled with loud cheering and applause as the dwarfs saw their true king. "Bilbo," Thorin said, motioning his hobbit forward. "Come."

Bilbo smiled and took Thorin's hand, standing beside his proud and beaming dwarf. "You did it, My King," he said.

"No," Thorin replied with a wide smile. "We did it."

Fili stepped forward and held his arms out to the crowd to silence them. "I have chosen to step aside and return the crown to King Thorin," he announced loudly. "I will resume as King under the Mountain when our King reaches an old and well-deserved age. Your Majesty," he spoke, turning to Thorin with the crowd roaring in front of them.

Thorin took a deep breath and, with the help of Bilbo, got down on his knees and bowed his head before his nephew. He closed his eyes and felt a tear slide down his cheek as the familiar heavy crown was placed upon his head.

"Melhekh u sigin-tarág," Fili shouted to the dwarfs below. He smiled at the applause and cheers and offered his uncle his hand. He and Bilbo helped Thorin up and bowed deeply to him. "Sanmelhekh," Fili finished, for only Thorin to hear, with a nod of his head.

Thorin smiled and faced his kingdom. "Akhât," Thorin began in a soft tone, his arms raised. "Uggûn, mahâysîth Bilbo Baggins u Armukhakkar," Thorin announced proudly, turning to Bilbo and holding out his hand. "Come," he said softly.

"What did you say?" Bilbo asked, taking the dwarf's hand.

"That I will marry you," Thorin replied with a wink.

Bilbo smiled shyly and bravely kissed the King in front of the crowd. He was startled a bit when loud and deafening cheers erupted from the crowd below, and Thorin laughed, pulling his hobbit close.

"They will love you," Thorin assured Bilbo who was looking at the huge crowd with wide eyes. "Thorin ûn Thrain, melhekh u sigin-tarág!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! CX**

**~:~ Khuzdul Translations ~:~**

**Melhekh u sigin-tarág: The King of the Long-Beards**

**Sanmelhekh: perfect (true/pure) king**

**Akhât: Silence**

**Uggûn, mahâysîth Bilbo Baggins u Armukhakkar: To return, to marry Bilbo Baggins of the Shire**


End file.
